After All
by Horrorclown
Summary: I think the original ending of ME 3 was, well at least unsatisfying. So i begun to write down my own ending to give Shakarian the end they both deserve. Rated M for language and adult content later in the Story!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is not just my first FF but the first thing i ever wrote. So please dont expect too much. Besides English isnt my native language so please forgive typos or a bit wrong grammar. I hope you still have fun and i would like to make this more than just a oneshot.**

**Everything from the ME-univers is owned by EA and Bioware**

**Thanks to barbex for helping and correcting. U R AWESEOME!**

* * *

Earth was fucked up pretty hard. No one knew how many people died or were transformed into husks or what other sick shit. But now the war was over. Earth will regain strength and they will rebuild it. They always did. Like phoenix from the ashes they will rise again.

A bit lost in the middle of all the relief and happiness among the races, stood one lost turian with indescribable pain in his heart.

He hadn't heard from her since the push to the beam. But he had hope, even after that strange red pulse who killed all the reapers. The only thing in Garrus's mind was to go up to the remains of the citadel and find Shepard, not just Shepard, Zoë, the best fucking person in his fucked up life. He never had dreamed or thought of a person in this universe that gave him this feeling.

He headed to the spaceport, pushing his way through the partying soldiers.

He would have loved to enjoy the victory, but even the fact that his whole family would be safe from now on, couldn't give him a good feeling. Not without her. He had lost her once, he wouldn't let it happen twice.

His heart was about to explode and his mind would drag him into darkness if it would come to the worst.

"She's alive..." he told himself.

But what if she wasn't? He thought about his gun... The barrel in his mouth...

"Yo scars!"

He turned around, Vega stood right behind him.

"Lieutenant..." Garrus wasn't in the mood to talk; the only thing he wanted to do was to take a shuttle and search the whole damn Citadel to find her. He would search the whole universe for her.

He thought about the plans they had had. Settle down, calm down, ease things up and maybe figure a way to find out what a turian/human baby would look like. The sorrow and pain in his heart made him clench his fist.

As they walked through something that looked like a grocery store, or what was left of it, Vega spoke up. "I know what you're up to scars... Hackett won't allow it!"

He wanted to rip the humans head off. Why had he accompanied him if he would try to hold him off? With his hands clenched, he stopped and faced the lieutenant.

"I don't give a shit on what Hackett allows and what not!" He shouted at Vega.

Shocked by the turians reaction, Vega took two steps back, holding up his hands. "Easy loco, me neither... I'm going to help." He grinned. "Now let's get a shuttle."

They were silent for quite a long walk. They passed and saw so much destruction and death, crippled bodies and burned down houses. Vega knew Garrus pretty well, so he knew when he should leave the turian in peace.

They walked through a destroyed hotel lobby. Paper, wood and bodies were strewn all over the place, it looked like a bomb had blown up. That was probably quite realistic.

When Garrus turned to Vega, he swallowed. "Listen Vega..." He begun, rubbing his forehead. "I... wanted to thank you for your help... I wouldn't know what..." He was at a loss for words.

"Keep it scars." Vega interrupted him. "I know what she means to you, besides, it would be pretty boring without any 'dancing' with her." He smiled at Garrus.

The look on Vega's face somehow helped Garrus to calm down a bit. He really liked this babykrogan-like human. More than that whiney little girl Kaidan.

"You mean get your ass kicked by her?" He replied with something like a laugh.

He remembered that great sight of her perfect, small body, placing her right foot on Vega's chest, both hands raised over her head in victory.

He missed the old times. Except for the Reaper threat.

His mind drifted back to the time he spent with her in private and the fear took over his body again.

He don't know how far they had walked and he hated his mind for showing him what could have happened to his love. He imagined her destroyed body, broken neck, blood everywhere and her taunting eyes staring at him for not rescuing her. He heard a quiet noise back in real life.

The lieutenant must have said something but Garrus had not heard him. "Sorry Vega... what?"

"I said, this scene reminds me of an old song. It was like: As i walked through the valley of shadow, of death. I took a look at my live and realized there's nothing left... Thought it fits, don't you think?" Vega said.

Garrus nodded. Nothing left. If something had happened to her, it would be fucking true. Fear was about to rip him apart and he sped up again.

The walk to the bay took a long time. They passed celebrating soldiers, collapsed buildings and lots of bodies. Right now it was unimaginable that this town had been the home to nearly 20.000.000 people or that it could ever be again. Nobody wanted to think about the casualties... millions, billions... who knew?

He stopped suddenly when he recognized an Alliance Soldier.

Vega turned around, "yo scars why have you… oh fuck no!"

The soldier was scarred and heavily bleeding, he was dying. Garrus sat at his right and Vega on the other side. He placed his hand on the man's chest, trying to calm him.

"What's your name?" Garrus asked.

"Hi… Hideko" The soldier coughed blood. "Hideko Maeda."

Garrus looked over to Vega. He shook his head. Garrus was about to say something as the soldier interrupted with a weak, fearful tone.

"Please, I don't want to die!" He had tears in his eyes. Garrus could almost feel the man's fear.

"Please, I want to see my mother again."

What was he supposed to tell this poor kid? He wasn't good in guessing humans age, but he was sure that this kid wasn't even twenty.

Garrus looked him directly in the eyes. "You are right; you are going to die now." This was hard for him, the look in the boy's face as he said that. He wanted to run away but continued. "But don't be afraid of that. You will be in a place without fear, without pain. All is bright and clear, like the sunniest day on earth ever and you will feel peace and relief."

The kid pulled on his arm, his eyes full of fear. Fuck this war. He prayed to the Spirits to give his soul peace.

The boy tightened his grip on his arm for a moment and then his hand fell away. He had passed. But Garrus could see something like a smile on his face.

He shook his head and collected the boy's dog-tags. He wanted to return them to his mother.

Vega tipped on his shoulder. Garrus looked at his face, seeing traces of tears on the lieutenant's cheek.

"We should go now, still a bit of way." Vega said.

Garrus nodded.

They were silent as they walked.

Garrus had watched so many people die but this one would never leave his mind again. He looked at the dog-tag. Thanks to Zoë he could read human words pretty well, so he found out that the boy had just turned 18 six months ago. 'What a stupid waste of life,' he thought and shook his head.

At least this incident kept his mind busy for a few minutes instead of him of picturing what could have happened to Shepard.

They arrived at the shuttle bay. There was no soldier on guard. He was probably partying or, in the worst case, dead.

The place had been hit pretty hard. The tower was collapsed, smoke and fire rose from the destroyed shuttles. Corpses of alliance, krogan, turian and reaper forces were scattered all over the place. They walked around a bit but found no functional shuttle.

Anger rose in Garrus's chest, paired with fear. He slammed his fist in one of the destroyed shuttles. The pain in his heart was immense.

"Spirits be damned! How the fuck am I supposed to get up there..." he looked up to the remains of the citadel,"without a fucking Shuttle?" He half howled and growled.

Vega stepped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy scars..." He said as he gave an order over voicecomm.

Garrus turned his head up just in time to see the Normandy descent. Oh, how he loved this ship. Then he heard jokers voice over comm: "Let's bring her home G!"

Spirits, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

Darkness and pain was the only thing she recognized. Nothing was there. Just her, the pain and her thoughts. At least if she was conscious.

She couldn't really remember what had happened after she had decided to destroy the Reapers. At least she knew now that the little piece of shit had been lying about the consequences. She was still here. Definitely not dead.

Anderson crossed her mind, she had tried to shoot him. But had she? She couldn't remember and if she tried, her head wanted to explode.

She remembered a big explosion and all the people she had been thinking about when she had made her decision. What had happened to them? What had happened to Garrus? She felt fear in her heart and then the darkness took her back.

* * *

He headed straight for the cockpit just to find out, that everybody else of the squad had had the same idea. So there he stood with all of them. He didn't like the way they looked at him. Like they wanted to tell him that he shouldn't hope. Well, he wouldn't give up till he found her, dead or alive.

Everybody was there. Tali, Liara, Vega, EDI, Ash - even Javik was with them.

"I promise we'll find her Scars." He heard Vega say. Garrus looked at him, nodding slightly. He never would have thought that he would count a human as his closest friends.

The Prothean looked over in his usual annoying way. "Don't be too unrealistic turian, the chances to find her alive are low."

He felt the need to punch him in his fucking four-eyed face, but before he could react, Vega shouted at Javik.

"Hey buggy, watch your fucking mouth or I swear to god I…"

Garrus interrupted him by grabbing his shoulder, signalizing that it was not worth it. Still, he appreciated the help.

The rest of the trip was quiet, at least for him.

He heard Liara and Ash talking about what could eventually await them.

EDI checked the system and he heard Joker say that they should be glad that there was still so much traffic in the orbit. With all the starting and landing ships from different species, nobody really cared about them.

Everyone of the Alliance members on board had volunteered to this rescue mission, because nobody knew what they would find up there and nobody knew how Hackett would react after they returned.

Two minutes later they arrived at the Citadel. Docking was difficult because the normal docking bays weren't functional anymore. So he decided to take the shuttle. The whole team of Shepard's friends was with him and three additional Alliance soldiers.

Cortez flew them in as close as he could to the center of destruction, because that was where Shepard would most probably be.

As much as he could see from the shuttle, the Citadel was a mess and Garrus wondered if anybody could have survived there. But he didn't want to think about it. He wouldl search and find her, no matter in what shape she was or what it took.

The shuttledoor opened and he set his foot on the Citadel or what was left of it, more or less ready to face what ever could await him.

* * *

So this it, the first thing I ever wrote. I hope u enjoyed it I gave my best to bring it down.

There is more to come. This is no one-shot I just wanted to figure out if this is worth keeping on. So please give me your opinion on this. And please forgive any typos or wrong punctuation characters. As I said earlier English is not my native language.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**Short Chapter this time, but i wanted it out quicker and save some of the stuff for ch. 3. Btw i wrote this whole thing on my iphone so please the few guys that read my story enjoy this chapter too. Still english isnt my native language so please forgive typos or grammar! So enjoy and dont forget feedback is welcome. :)**

* * *

She was conscious again. How long was she passed out? Minutes? Hours? She couldn't say it and doesn't really want to know. There she was. Lying under something that felt like it weights a million tons and was waiting for Death to take her. What was he waiting for? Hasn't she suffered enough? She wished she would pass out soon, because right now, awake, she thought about Garrus, about them, about the fact that she will never see him again, feel him again. She felt tears filling her eyes but she was too weak to cry out loud!

I'm here Zoe, I will find you. I promise!

What was that? Garrus? No, she was alone. It was all in her head. Fine now she started to hallucinate. But just thinking about his Voice hurt so much.

"I love you Garrus" she whispered and fell back into darkness.

* * *

He had decided to split up in teams. He was with Vega. Liara was with Javik. Ash ended up with EDI and even Cortez helped. He had two of the Alliance-Soldiers in his team. The big black guy's name was Donohue; he forgot the name of the other guy. It wasn't important.

The third Soldier stayed behind, watching out for the shuttle.

He left Tali back onnl the Normandy. Just in case.

He tried to recognize the place where he and Vega were searching. It looked like the commons, but pretty fucked up. Blood, corpses, explosion damage and what else. Unbelievable that this was once a crowded place or that it will ever be one again.

I love you Garrus

What the fuck was that?

"Did you say something?" He looked over to Vega, with one hand in his neck, in the other a Flashlight.

"Who?" Vega looked around. He pointed on his Chest "Me? Nope! Are you okay?" he looked confused and concerned.

Garrus let his neck crack, feeling headache coming. "I'm okay lieutenant, I just want to find her A.S.A.P!" one hand rested now on his forehead. He could swear he heard something. No not something. HER!

Get a grip Vakarian you have to find the best thing in your worthless live.

He tried to find her with his superior senses but his mind was so full with shit, that he couldn't fucking concentrate.

They were searching everywhere in this fucking mess. Every corpse they passed, he thought it might be her. Luckily it wasn't the case. At least not for now.

"Everybody Status report! Now!" please let anybody be close to her.

"This is Ash. Nothing found, just piles of dead people and tons of Metal everywhere! I'll let you know if I find something."

"Cortez here. Nada!"

"Garrus? Javik and I haven't found anything. I'm Sorry!"

Good, nothing found is better than dead.

He replied to all of the at once "Keep it up guys I know we will find her! Garrus out!"

He sighed, when Vega put an armored Hand on his shoulder. He was glad for his help, Vega was probably the best friend he has.

"Come on Scars we have your Girl to find. You don't let the Ladies wait." He smiled at Garrus.

"Thanks Vega i…" What was that? He sniffed in the air around him.

"Hey loco everything alright?"

He ignored Vega. Oh spirits he would recognize this scent under a million. It smelled like her but with lots of her blood over her skin.

A growl came out of his throat and then he run. He runs as fast as never before, hearing the lieutenant yelling something, now complete pointless behind him. And then Vega was out of his sight.

* * *

"What the fuck was this shit?" Vega stood there alone and was still a bit confused.

It took him a moment to piece it together. Of course he must have smelled her.

"Vega to EVERYONE! Scares must have smelled her! I don't know where he is now, but he ran for her. We Team-up at my position. Double time guys, we have to find him right now!

* * *

Everyone was there with her. She saw liaras smile, vega invited her for an dance, tali laughed at her, garrus holds her tight and she felt his mouth at hers. She tasted his tounge. After they parted she saw them. Mordin and thane even kaidan.

What?

No! This cant be true... Oh god please not.

The things look different now.

Mordin was nothing more than bloody mud, thane had a open cut on the stomach and his insides were fallen on the flore.

Kaidan hat a huge hole where his face should have been.

She looked back to the others.

No! She doesnt want to look at them but she couldnt close his eyes, she tryed to turn around but they followed her sight.

There they stood. Everyone was dead and crippled! Garrus's mandibles where torn of and his eyes were missing.

"you killed us shepard. You have failed. You killed us shepard..."

They shouted at her unisono and repetative!

She screamed in his head and then the pain took over, she opened her eyes and screamed out loud in fear and pain. Nothing but black darkness and indescribable pain was her answer!

* * *

He was running thrugh something that looked like presidium. He sniffed again. That way, he thought and he turned to the right. The closer he come to her, the greater was the destruction.

More corpses in front of him. He jumped over them easily. Hold on Zoë please. Im on my way. I will safe you.

He regrets that he never confessed how deep his feelings for her are. He just wants to hold her tight, kiss her and tell her how fucking much he loved her!

His head was about to explode, pain and the thoughts of his probably dead love was everything in his head.

A terrifying, pain and fearfull loud scream hit him!

He shrugged and stoped. A growl rose in his throat. Hold on Zoë.

And with that he run like hell.

* * *

The normandy stayed about 1 mile away from the citadel. Joker and EDI scanned the whole citadel as soon they arrived at it, to find an functional shuttle bay. The one they found was to small and damaged for the normandy to fly in so they decided to take the shuttle. That was now two hours ago and joker just sat in the cockpit, all alone and waited for the statusreports.

Come on G, find her. One time loosing her is enough!

His mind was by shepard, the past, saren, the geth. The fight against the collectors and this fucking reaper-war! She survived all that!

Fuck she even came back from the dead.

This couldnt be over. He hoped. Not at least for garrus. He know the turian couldnt handle it again

Tali was still on the Normandy becauae Garrus wanted her back here to make sure that everything was ready when they return and to help Dr. Chakwas. She was at the drivecore checking some numbers but in her mind she was feared and angry. As she returned to her console her comm lit up.

Joker slid nervousliy on his chair as his comm lit up.

Vega said Garrus had smelled her. Hell yes you can count on that ugly son of a bitch!

Joker sat up straight and couldnt wait to know what happens next!

* * *

**So end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be up asap so you dont have to wait too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger but here we go with ch. 3 =)**

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my english writing skills (English still isnt my native language) so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar. I just reread ch.2 and must apologize for the awful grammar…**

**Feedback is highly appreciated ;)**

**Ch. 3**

After five minutes the whole ground team have reassembled with Vega and was planning what to do next.

"We have to find him now. I have no fucking clue where he's gone, he just run in that direction" Vega pointed to the hallway left of him. "He was so damn fast he could be everywhere by now" he rubbed his forehead.

"Well… that means… we have to follow him… don't you think?" Cortez said while he gasped for air. He was obviously not in the best shape for a long run. Liara was walking with a limp; she had sprained her right ankle while she was running for the meeting point.

Just fucking great was the first thing that crossed Vegas mind. Esteban was out of shape and Liara was handicapped. So it comes down to him, Buggy, Ash and EDI.

"You two… ah fuck ying and yang…" he looked at the two Alliance soldiers. They gave him a confused look back.

"Yeah you" he sighed "go back to the Shuttle with Doc and Esteban"

Liara and Cortez wanted to say something but he shut them up.

"No keep it guys, you aren't in the shape to keep our speed up. We need to hurry and you would just slow us down."

He wondered himself about the Major. Ash wasn't able to lead a group of Toy Soldiers let alone a ground team so he makes the calls.

Liara and Cortez weren't happy with his order but the agreed and headed back to the shuttles and Vega turned to the team.

"Ok this took long enough now I suggest we are all heading in the direction Scars left. EDI I want you to scan every room we cross. Maybe you find a clue in which direction he was running. Let's move!"

He had no fucking clue what part of the Citadel this was. But he was sure, he never saw this in his time at C-Sec. He didn't care for that, the only thing that was important was her and he was almost there. He could smell, almost taste her.

Bupp-Bupp.

What was that?

Bupp-Bupp.

He could hear her heartbeat. That means she must be close.

Bupp-Bupp.

But the sound was weak. Every time he heard it it was weaker than the beat before.

Bupp-Bupp.

He let out a loud a growl as he was searching his surroundings.

Bupp.

Oh no! Zoe please stay with me!

Bupp.

He saw a huge piece of metal lying on the ground in the middle of the before him. Her scent and the Heartbeat he heard came from that direction. He run the distance in no time and what he saw took his breath away.

Bupp.

The whole ground team shrugged as they heard this animalistic painful growl.

"What was that?" Ash was obviously scared as she brought her Assault Rifle in shooting postion.

"Easy Ash, I think Scars has found her." He patted her shoulder. "EDI how far away was that growl away?"

"Approximately 300 meter."

"That's nothing." Vega shouted enthusiastic and run I the direction where the growl came from. The rest of the team was on his heels.

He tried everything to move the debris from her but it was too heavy. She still had a pulse but it was very weak and she was unconscious. He pounded his fist against, whatever that was laying on top of her. The sound of his breaking fingers was loud and the pain sharp but he doesn't care. He had also a torn muscle in his thigh after he tried to lift it of her.

A howl full of fear and frustration left his throat as he realized that her pulse was almost gone.

He heard loud yelling and footsteps and then he wasn't alone anymore.

The first shock to see Shepardlike that was gone and now the whole team worked together to get her out of wished he hadn't sent Liara back to the Shuttle. Her biotics could be pretty helpful right now. So now it just comes down to Javik's biotic skills and raw muscle power. They started immediately, no time to waste, the Commander was more dead than alive right now and they had to get her back to earth a.s.a.p.

Garrus gave the orders now. So EDI, Ash and Vega tried to lift this fucking piece of metal up with power and Javik tried the same with biotics. He wanted to wait for them to lift it up a bit so he can pull her out of there.

"On three!" Garrus yelled.

"One" he took a deep breath. _Spirits please…_

"Two" he exhaled. _He needed her as much as the air to breath._

"Three" he shouted. Mind clear, focused on his goal, nothing else.

He watched the debris move slowly, barely noticeable at first but then more and more and then the gap was big enough he guessed so he pulled her out.

Easier said than done, it took a bigger effort than expected to move her body but finally he did it.

She looked at her. He has never expected to see her like this; he wasn't sure what to do now.

"C'mmon Scars take her we have to get her out her NOW!"

Vega brought him back from his thoughts to reality. Without hesitation he uplifted her and then he run, careful, but as fast as his feet allowed him. He was scared like hell that he might lose her today.

_No not now, not today, not after this fucking war was over._

He looked down to the woman he loved more than his live, more than anything else in this shithole called universe.

Her breath was low, her pulse barely recognizable. She gets weaker with every second that passed. Garrus couldn't think of anything else than the future he had in mind for them. He wanted to get old with this woman, get children and build a house. Right now this future seems to be impossible.

Then he spotted the shuttle. Liara was waiting outside of it, the door was opened and the engine was running. One of the others must have contacted them. He brought Shepard in the shuttle and then looked back. No one of the ground team was in sight. _No time to lose._

"Bring us back to the Normandy now!" he ordered harsher than he wanted to.

Cortez didn't hesitate; he closed the shuttle door and just brought the shuttle out.

Garrus heard that Cortez explained Liara why he just left, but it wasn't important to him.

He looked back to his love.

Joker heard everything that was said. He readied the Normandy and fly toward the Citadel to pick up the shuttle as fast as he could.

"Tali u heard that too?"

"Of course Joker, I am heading to the shuttle bay to help where I can"

Joker nodded "Alright Tali. Dr. Chakwas is the Medbay ready?"

The response came immediately "I'm ready since we left earth. Now get her!"

The shuttle came in sight, he opened the cargo hatch and slowed down a bit that Cortez bring the shuttle in without problems.

"We're in Joker bring us home." No need to tell him that twice and he headed back for earth.

Back at the Citadel the ground team arrived at the extraction point, just to find out that the shuttle was gone and Liara was there. She told them what happened. Everybody listened and agreed with Garrus decision.

"So now we just have to wait till they brought her back to earth and then come back to pick us up. I hope she makes it, Scars couldn't handle that if she died."

"I bet she makes it, she survived the hunt after Saren, the Omega-4 Relay. Damn she brought down a Reaper in a fight one-on-one. She's tough." Ash replied and was earning nods of assent.

The others were talking but Vega just watched out in the space and hoped to see Shepard again.


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my English writing skills so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar. **

**Feedback is highly appreciated ;)**

* * *

They contacted the Alliance immediately after they had left the Citadel. A medical team has waited at the Spaceport, and so has Hackett. Garrus didn't care about what the old man wanted to say. But he was surprised that Hackett grabbed his shoulder and thanked him. Right after landing Joker headed back for the citadel to pick up the remaining ground team and bring them home.

A few people tried to talk to him but he ignored all of them, his hand holding hers as they made their way to the hospital.

Later…

She was now in surgery for about 9 hours and nobody wanted or could tell Garrus what was going on or how she was. He was too nervous to sit so he walked around in the waiting area. The whole hospital was a goddamn mess he thought. Mostly intact but so much wounded people and just not enough medical staff. His thoughts were with her. He remembered the day he joined her crew to hunt Saren. How narrow minded he was before and how she spent almost every spare minute she had with him. That was the time he evolved feelings for her.

He remembered the night, the massage of her death arrived. How empty he felt, how stupid for not telling her his feelings. How she first rescued him from Omega then saved him from his loneliness. The Night they spent before heading through the Omega-4 Relay.

Then this fucking war begun and he joined her again. He spent this whole fucking war with her on the ship, in her cabin and in her bed but too afraid to tell that he loved her… He punched the wall.

"Stupid Turian" he said so silent that nobody could here.

"Mr. Vakarian?"

He turned around and found a blood sprinkled doctor in front of him.

_Oh spirits please… _He gulped and his throat felt like he had a whole reaper in it. He nodded.

* * *

The flight to the Citadel and the extraction didn't take long but as they arrived back at London Hackett and a few Alliancesoldiers waited for them.

The whole Normandycrew left the ship but no one except for the non-humans among them was allowed to leave. Vega stood up straight as he made his way down the ramp. He was ready to take every punishment his insubordination would cause and he would take it with honor. Ash followed him.

"Good job Majors." He nodded and turned around.

_What? That's it? No imprisonment, no court-martial for insubordination, no… wait what? Major__**S**__?_

He coughed slightly "Excuse me sir, but did u say Majors? What does that mean?"

Hackett turned his head, looking directly in Vegas eyes "It means that you have been promoted for your efforts in the war. I want both of you Majors ready. You are going back to the citadel with an investigationteam. We need to find Anderson or his body and we must be sure that there is no threat left on the Citadel. We are going to rebuild it. Departure in 60 minutes."

And with that he left. Vega stood there a bit lost, a bit confused but happy.

* * *

Javik and Liara had left the Shuttlebay shortly after they arrived. Javik wanted to see if he can help somehow. After they found the Commander he acted different. He seemed to be impressed. Liara wanted to meet up with the leaders of the species remaining on earth.

After the red pulse hit the relay it shut itself down so the Turians, Salarians, Asari, Quarians and Krogans were stuck here. That means a lot of problems, not just food supplies. The Krogans were cured and couldn't wait to reproduce but now they were grounded on Earth, no Korgan female in sight. That would last in Chaos. So every resource the united races could spare was used to get the massrelay back online.

* * *

Vega made his way to the shuttle that was supposed to bring him to the Citadel. _Never thought I'll be there again so soon. _

He was still a bit confused about his promotion. _Major James Vega, yeah that sounds classy._

He stood in the middle of a crowd of soldiers as Admiral Hackett stood in front of them.

"Soldiers, this is an important mission. We have to…"

Vega didn't listen. It was the same stuff he told him and Ash after they left the Normandy about finding Anderson etc.

He was ripped away from his thought as a soldier nudged him. Vega looked at the Soldier then to Hackett.

"Major, I said you and Major Williams are going to lead the two teams that are sent to the Citadel. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." He saluted.

"Good, now pick your gear and then head out." With that Hackett left them.

"Alright kids you've heard what the Admiral said. Move out!"

He looked up to the Citadel, that was the moment he Shepard comes to his mind.

He hadn't heard from her any updates, no nothing. He put out his Omnitool immediately and tried to reach Garrus. His call was refused right away. _Is that a good or a bad sign? I guess that has to wait till I'm back._

And with that thought he step inside the shuttle, ready for his first mission as a Major.

* * *

He stood there and looked directly in the eyes of the doctor.

"What does that mean?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well she was badly injured, head trauma, broken bones, heavy blood loss. We've managed to fix everything but her military career is definitely over. Her kneecap was highly comminuted, her pelvic bone too. She will never recover fully. She's still narcotized but in the Recovery room. I guess she would like to see you when she wakes up. "

_Alive? Zoe is alive? _That was all info he needed. This was happiest moment in his life. A happy growl left his chest as he made his way to the RR.

There was the door right in front of him. He was nervous like never in his life before.

He breathed heavily as his hands grabbed the door handle. Behind this door was the love of his life. His heart pounded in his chest, he was sure it was going to explode. He hold his breath as he opened the.

He looked through this room, and then his eyes saw the most beautiful thing he could imagine.

"Zoe" was all he could whisper as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my English writing skills so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar. **

**Thanks to the few interested guys out there. ;) **

* * *

The shuttle docked at the citadel, at the same spot as it had earlier that day. The flight up there with two shuttles, one carried him and his team up there the other one belonged to Ash. _I'm glad if I've never have to return to this piece of shit again after this mission._

That was just wishful thinking, he knew that. Hackett would keep them up there as long as he could and send them as often.

The shuttledoor opened right after they docked.

"Move guys"

Now, while he wasn't up here by his own choice, he could smell the death in the air. But that doesn't matter right now. He looked at his soldiers. Most of them were still green, some of them didn't even fight in the war and enlisted themselves afterwards. Vega could see the astonishment in the faces of those who never were on the Citadel before and the disguise and fear too.

"Hackett want us to find Admiral Anderson or his body. I want everyone at a hundred. No mistakes allowed and double-check everything. Nobody goes alone at least teams of two! We don't know if something is up here that might try to kill you. Now let's move."

The whole team saluted. He had 12 men under his command. And it made him kind of proud to be in charge, even if they were almost kids.

He moved in front of the group and contacted Ash.

"Ash? This is Vega do you copy?"

"Yes, Vega I can hear you loud and clearly."

"Good we just left the shuttle and heading north, inside the citadel."

"Copy that Vega. We take the other direction. Keep contact. Williams out."

"Vega out."

_This is going to be a lot of fun_. He shook his head and moved up.

* * *

Liare stood with Primarch Victus, Urdnot Wrex, Tali and Hackett do debate about the next steps. Soon the Turians and Quarians would run short on food supplies.

"We have just enough food for 2 weeks at the Flotilla" Tali said.

"Same goes for us." The Tuirian Primarch replied.

Asari, Krogan and the few Salarians on Earth wouldn't starve because they could eat human food as well but there was still a huge problem with the Krogans.

"My Men want to fuck!" Wrex shouted. "We cured the goddamn genophage, can reproduce now and we are fucking stranded here!"

"Wrex please calm down" Liara spoke softly. "We need you to keep a clear head…"

Hackett interrupted her. "We are doing everything that's in our might to bring the Relays back online. The Salarians and Quarians work twenty-four hours a day on it."

"Good" Wrex growled, visibly pissed. "I'll keep my men in line. Give them something to do. But you should Hurry Admiral." And with that he left the Meetingroom.

At least they called it a "Meetingroom", infact it was half burned out Highschool building where they sat up there HQ.

_This is going to be a lot of fun. _Liara shook's her head and followed him.

* * *

His heart rate was at an immense high level as he entered the recovery room. Right there in front of him she was. A neck brace, bruises and scratches in the face, her left leg in a cast, and all sort of tubes and monitors. He was a bit scared by the view of her in that state but it was also the most beautiful thing he could imagine right now.

He purred softly "Zoe".

Garrus still couldn't really process that she was here with him. He touched her cheek, very soft and gentle. He could feel the warm skin of her, he could smell her scent. He bows down and kissed her smoothly on her lips. After that he pulled back, breathing deeply and then everything that rested on his soul, every little piece of fear breaks out of him. He sank down on the ground, crying and praising the spirits for giving him back the most important thing in his live. All the memories of her crushed down on him, he remembered the day he thought she died on the Normandy, he remembered the moment the com went silent after she lead the push on the beam.

He couldn't clear his mind and was sitting on the ground for minutes. This was the biggest breakdown he ever had. After he recovered a bit he stands up and was sitting down on the chair at left side of her bed. He looked around the room. Just two empty beds.

Most likely she was put in here alone because she is Commander Shepard. It doesn't matter, he was glad he was alone with her.

As he took her hand in his a nurse came in and checked the vital signs of Zoe. She smiled at him as she noted it down.

"When will she wake up?" Garrus whispered.

"The EHR says she has no brain damage and is not in a coma so I guess it will take about one or two hours until she is conscious."

Garrus sighed in relieve as he nodded a thanks to the nurse.

He smiled slightly as he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"I love you Zoe" with that he closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

The search for Anderson went deathly slow. They cleared room by room and he was checking every seven minutes what progress Ash made with her team.

He and his team entered the next room. Blood was spilled over the wands and at least four dissected bodies were scattered all over the place. How much exactly was impossible to say. This place looked like a mess-hall, a bit smaller than usual but the tabled and benches in the middle of the grey room were a perfect indicator for that. He looked behind one of the benches as Ash called him.

"Vega? I think I've found something, I think it's… Admiral is that you? Ad…"

She was cut off by a gunshot. He heard someone shout and then a sound like someone dropped to the floor.

"Ash! Ash! Do you copy? Ash answer me goddamit!"

"Major?"

"Who is that? Identify yourself!"

"Pfc. Martinez."

"Okay Private what is going on over there?"

"The Major is down Anderson just shot her!" Vega couldn't believe what he has just heard.

"She's badly injured. You need to come here Major! Please!"

Vega tried to calm this kid a little. "We are Oscar-Mike, ETA 12 minutes. Hold out and arrest the Admiral!"

_Indeed this is a lot of fun! _"We're moving out guys, double time, Major Williams has been shot!"

And with that he Leads the way!


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my English writing skills so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar. **

**I just realized that I totally forgot that Turians are communicating with subharmonics… sorry for that but I try to put it in as best as I can! **

**Thanks to the few interested guys out there. ;) **

**Be warned this chapter is kinda cheezy, fluffy etc… ;)**

* * *

He truly hated that place. Nothing but cold steel, stiff bodies and blood and now the Admiral should've shot Ash. Something was wrong with that, he could feel it.

He leaded his team through almost endless hallways. _Just_ _dead and blood, not one fucking survivor, what a great day. _

He could hear loud talking from the far side of the plaza where the last hallway had leaded them.

"Ma… Major Vega, Sir? Is that you?" An obviously scared Private stuttered.

"Yeah I'm that is me, and you are… Mar… Car… ah fuck that!" he eyed over the Soldier.

"So Beanie, fill me in. Where is the Major and where the fuck is Anderson?"

The Soldier was visibly confused and needed a bit to realize that Vega meant him.

He pointed at himself and Vega gave him an annoyed nod.

"The… the Admiral is in this office" he pointed to a door to his right." and the Major is behind those crates, Sir." He looked in the opposite direction.

Vega gave the soldier sign to follow him.

"So Beanie what exactly happened? Why did the Admiral shot Major Williams?"

He didn't give the private a look as they arrived at the point where Ash gets medical treatment.

_This is loco._

He looked down on her. A pretty nasty wound in the middle of her stomach and more blood than he thought her body would have.

"Sir, I actually have no idea what happened. Major Williams leaded the way, she was a few meters ahead of us…"

Vega kneeled besides her feeling her pulse. It was there but weak.

"Then she entered that room right behind you. She contacted you and, well… was shot. Nobody was in this room, except for the Major and the Admiral."

Vega shook his head and stood up.

"Private you listen to me carefully now. The Major needs proper medical treatment a.s.a.p. and I have to interrogate the Admiral before I bring him back to earth." He puts his hand on the Privates shoulder. "I need you to take a team and bring Major Williams back to the shuttle, and to earth. Understood?"

_I hope this kid can make that. _

The private saluted "Sir, yes Sir!"

Vega nodded and turned around to go to the room, the Admiral was held in, as the private gave some orders and moved out with five men and the Major on a stretcher.

_Let's see what Admiral Loco has to say._

* * *

He sat on a wooden chair, in what appears to be a front garden. Sand beneath his feet, a deep blue ocean right in front of him and a warming yellow sun in the middle of the bluest sky.

He turned his head, and saw a cozy little wooden house with a blue door and matching curtains in the windows. There was a noise coming from the house, so he stood up and walked over. He saw trees behind the house, felt the cooling breeze on his plates and the sand under his feet, he could even hear bees flying around the flower that surrounded the house. The noise he heard was getting louder and louder, he couldn't match this noise, then suddenly he smelled something, he wanted to turn around but it was impossible, he felt a tingle in his left hand.

He cleared his sight and rubbed with his free hand over his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. _Lousy Turian_. His body was aching from the pretty uncomfortable chair, he had fallen asleep in. As he wanted to stretch out, the grip around his right hand tightened.

A bit confused he looked in the bed to find Shepard awake and watching him. His subharmonics trilled with the greatest joy he ever felt but with confusion as well.

"You look cute while you are asleep." She said with a whisper and smiled at him.

He was pretty sure his heart was going to explode as he couldn't bring out proper words.

"You… what… since… how… when… why… ehem…" he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

That made her smile even bigger "And you are much cuter when you are confused."

_Spirits, she's back with me again._

Garrus stroke his talons gently over her left cheek. "Oh spirits Zoe, I thought I lost you again. As I found you on the citadel, I… I thought…"

She interrupted him as she placed her finger on his mouth.

"Shhh Garrus." She said as she stroked over his scared plates. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

It was the sweetest thing Garrus could have ever imagined. As she slightly removed her head from him she whispered "I love you Garrus Vakarian."

His heart jumped at this sentence. He knew he would never left this woman.

"I love you too Zoe Shepard" and with that he kissed her again.

* * *

"So Admiral why did you shot Major Williams?" Vega sat in front of Admiral Anderson on a crate completely calm. They were surrounded by a couple of Soldiers of his and Ash's team.

"I didn't want to shoot her. It wasn't by purpose." He sat up straight. "I was alone for I don't know how long and she surprised me. It was a kind of a panic reaction I guess."

Vega eyed the Admiral, and he was a mess. Crusted blood on his uniform, from something that appeared to be a graze.

Vega rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok Sir, but you have to see the things from my point of view. So could you please explain me what happened here after you and Commander Shepard had come here?"

The Admiral nodded in approval and started to talk. He was telling him the entire story from the bodies where he awake to the room where the illusive man suddenly appeared.

"… and he forced her to shoot me, but her will was strong enough so I ended up with a graze." He pointed at his wound. "And I have honestly no clue how I ended up here."

Vega scratched himself behind his ear.

"What is the last thing you can remember from that room where you were with Commander Shepard?"

"The last thing?" The admiral let out a sigh. "She was on an elevator like platform, that was when I last saw her. Speaking of Shepard…"

Vega coughed. "Scar… Garrus found her and brought her back to earth to a hospital. That's all we know at this point." He nodded to one of the soldiers and he immediately walked behind Admiral Anderson and removed his cuffs. As he stood up he said "I believe you Sir, so what are your orders?

Anderson stood up himself and stretched his arms and legs.

"I suggest we leave this fucking shithole right now Major."

* * *

"No, no, no human that's wrong." Javik sounded frustrated. He wasn't a scientist so he couldn't help with the relays and earth was unknown to him so he couldn't help on administrative level. So he decided to help the police and the military to train people.

He stationed himself in a training camp in the middle of London where the most people where needed. Just because this war was won criminality doesn't stop!

_Primitives! I have no clue how they made it this far in this Galaxy. _

He grabbed the M8-Avenger out of the hands of the recruit.

"Watch me." He shouted. "All of you recruits watch how to handle it!" And with annoyance he showed them again what was to do.

* * *

**So guys hope you enjoyed it cuz I enjoy the writing pretty much =) **

**Please let me know what you think about the story.**

**Btw I just finished my 12 ME III play through and my first with the extended cut. **

**Really bioware? That's all? -.- at least the dlc's where kinda cool =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my English writing skills so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar. **

**I just realized that I totally forgot that Turians are communicating with subharmonics… sorry for that but I try to put it in as best as I can! **

**Thanks to the few interested guys out there. ;) **

* * *

Ch. 7

They left the Citadel about forty-five minutes after the shuttle that should bring Ash back to earth. The way back to the shuttlebay was silent, nobody wanted to talk about what had happened. Vega eyed the Admiral as they were sitting in the shuttle. He looked totally fucked up. What was no real surprise after what he's been through but still something about him bothered Vega.

He placed his Assault Rifle between his legs and waited to return to earth.

_Damn I hope Lola is alright…_

His Omnitool lit up with an incoming videocall from Admiral Hackett.

"Major, good job on the Citadel"

"Thank you Sir. Have you heard from Major Williams?"

"She's in surgery right now, it didn't look good Major. I await your report as soon as you return."

"Of course Sir…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Do I really wanna know bout Lola?_

"…And Sir?"

"Yes Major?

"Ehh… something new about the Commander?" he bit his lower lip as he waited for Hackett's answer.

"She is awake." Vega sighed in relief. _Yeah that's Lola I knew it._

"I haven't got exact information of her actual condition but Officer Vakarian messaged me that she was awake. I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

Vega stood up and walked through the full shuttle.

"Sir, if you don't mind I would like to come over to the Hospital and see her too. I could report to you right there."

"Good Major. I'll be waiting. Hackett out."

Vega rubbed the back of his head as he walked back to his place. Admiral Anderson looked at him and as he sat down.

"Major Williams is in surgery right now, Admiral Hackett said that it doesn't look good."

_It doesn't bother him? What's with this Loco?_

Anderson just sat there, still looking at him but it was like he was looking through him, like he wasn't really there.

Vega cleared his throat and the Admiral snapped out of whatever kind of dream he was in.

Vega shook his head and sighed. "Shepard is awake."

The eyes of the Admiral lit up at that. "Thank god she's fine…" the rest was mumbled and Vega didn't understand it. _Mental Note: Tell Hackett how fucking weird Admiral Loco is. Ok not in that words but still. _

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"ETA 10 minutes" the voice of the Pilot was coming from the Speakers.

Vega sighed again, let his fingers crack and waited.

* * *

He was sitting in the same room for, he wasn't sure how long. He never left her side the entire time. She was lying in her bed, awake, weak but she was talking with him for the whole morning now and he enjoyed every single second of it. He was holding her hand in his, caressing it as he listened to her talking about all and sundry. He was purring in happiness, spirits know how much he loved her. Admiral Hackett has visited a few days ago, checking in on Shepard. As Hackett told her that the Alliance couldn't wait until she was back to a hundred, Garrus was surprised that she said that she'll leave the Military. No more Missions, no more killing, hunting or flying through the whole damn Galaxy. Just a normal life. He never told her that her Military career was over so this was unexpected but not just to him. To say Hackett was disappointed would be understated but he accepted her choice and left, telling her that the necessary papers would be here shortly.

Vega was supposed to visit today.

She was laughing about a joke he had told her as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Shepard said.

Garrus turned his head to see that Vega has entered the room.

"Hey Lola" Vega smiled at sight of her "… hey Scars" Vega nodded to Garrus. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than expected, the Cerberus-Cybernetics are still making a good job. Plus I got a few Painkillers..." She smiled back to Vega. "…So Major tell me what's going on outside?"

"Not much Commander, still cleaning up, trying to get the Relays back online. Same as every day." Vegas eyes wandered through the room. "There are rumors that you'll leave the Alliance."

Garrus watched her as she sighed. "Yeah Vega it's true, I have enough of killing, just want a normal life." She looked at Garrus smiled , he knew what she wanted to tell Vega, he smiled back at her.

"Hackett was talking with me earlier this day about Alliance future." She coughed slightly. "And I recommended you Major Vega, to get command over the Normandy."

Garrus laughed silent at the expression on Vegas face. He thought that he knew most human expression but this was new to him. His mouth was open and his eyes looked like they wanted to jump out of his immediately as he looked at Shepard in disbelief. He stumbled, enabled to form proper sentences.

"Relax Vega" Shepard said softly. "But I think you should meet up with Hackett a.s.a.p. And take care of her." She laughed slightly as she heard Garrus chuckle in the Chair.

"Ehm… Thanks… I… Yeah… Ehm… I should…" and with that Vega left the room still confused.

"Poor boy" Garrus chuckled. "I never saw someone so confused. You sure he's ready for that?"

"Sure. He's a great Soldier and he's going to be a great leader." She yawned. She still needed to rest. "Aww im tired again."

Garrus gave her a typical Turian smile, leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"You should sleep. I'll stay and be here when you wake up."

She smiled back at him with heavy eyes. "Thank you Garrus for being her with me…" the following "I love you." was not much more than a whisperer.

"I love you too Zoe" he whispered back. He waited till she was asleep, then he stood up and left the room. _There must be an bigger bed for her in this Hospital_.

* * *

"Congratulations Major Vega" Hackett said to him. "Now you are officially the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy." _That's Loco. Commander Shepards ship… Mine ship… Fuck me… _

"Thank you Sir!" Vega saluted. _Shepard's fine, Ash will make it and I'm in command of the Normandy… The best things come in threes I guess. _

He stood in the Admirals office, shaking hands but his mind was elsewhere.

As soon as he was allowed to leave the office he made his way to the spaceport to enter the Normandy as her CO. Joker and Chakwas were awaiting him. Joker saluted at him with a grin. "Welcome aboard Major." Vega returned the salute and the grin and entered HIS ship.

* * *

**To my few readers a huge sorry for the long gap but my mind was totally empty… I had to fight with this chapter… Its not much, I know but no muse no writing ;) I still hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my English writing skills so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar.**

Ch. 8

_"…__you failed…"_ Nothing but darkness surrounded him. _"…unworthy…"_ Nothing but fear filled his heart. _"…should have killed her..."_ Nothing but pain was his body _"…useless…"_ Nothing but hate screamed the voices. _"KILL 'EM, KILL 'EM ALL!"_

With a loud smack his forehead hit the wall. "MAKE THE STOP!" again his head flew at the wall. "PLEASE!"

_"…__Nobody…" _"STOOOOP!" _"…can…"_"PLEASE HELP ME" his head hit the wall again an blood splattered on the floor. _"…save you…" _he laid on the floor in fetal position crying just whispering "Please… Please stop."_"…anymore! YOU ARE MINE!"_

Three months have passed since the war was won. Slowly but steadily life went back to normal on earth. The relays were brought back online one month ago and the biggest part of the Alien forces went back to their respective homeworlds, just a few stayed behind to help to rebuild earth. Shepard was allowed to leave the hospital after one month and her recovery went slow because the pulse that wiped out the reapers burned out her Cerberus cybernetics, what means that her body was as normal as anybody's. Garrus stayed on earth after contacting his family and never left her side during that phase, pushing her when she wouldn't keep up, holding her when everything becomes too much for her. Alliance Command gave them an apartment to life, a huge place on the top floor in one of the intact skyscrapers. They took it gratefully. Garrus left the conference room, where he helped the remaining Turian Generals to plan the next steps and was on his way to the physiotherapist to pick her up. He walked down the street, shops open on both sides of the road, people walking around busy and birds were singing their songs. It was hard to imagine that all of that could have been wiped out if not for Commander Zoe Shepard. The AC decided to build her a monument. _Spirits she's going to love that_. He knew that Zoe wouldn't want something like that but he also knew that she fucking deserved that. More than that.

He entered the Medical facility where Zoe would wait for him. Her healing progress was going well, she could walk without crutches, not so fast and not so far but still it made him happy to know that she was going to be fine again. He walked down a long clinical white hallway to the room where she was in. He knocked at the door and entered, she turned around and looked him in the eyes and smiled and his heart set out a beat as usual when she smiled at him like that. "Hey big guy I'm with you in a bit" she winked.

"No hurry little Girl" he smiled back at her and sat down on a chair on the right wall and watched her.

Vega headed back to earth from his first assignment as the CO of the Normandy and he was proud to can say that his mission was a success. These goddamn pirates, the war wasn't fully over and they started to raid medical facility's to sell the supplies to the highest bidder but he and his crew ended that. "Joker ETA?" He couldn't wait to return to London. He had heard that Shepard had left the Hospital 2 weeks after he had left earth and he hadn't seen her since the day she told him that he's going to be the new CO of the Normandy.

"Three hours Major, Admiral Hackett try's to reach you over vidcom, Major."

"Thanks Joker I'll take the call in my quarters, call me in two hours."

"Aye Major"

Vega turned from the Galaxymap and entered the elevator. He pushed the button for his quarters and waited until the doors opened again. He left the elevator behind and walked in his room and pushed accepted the call from the Admiral.

"Admiral Hackett" Vega greeted.

"Major, I heard that your mission was a success. I'm proud son, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be off world when you arrive here. I'll return in six days so you and your Crew have shore leave until I'm back." He smiled at Vega and Vega couldn't help and smiled back

"Thanks Sir, the crew really deserve some free time after that mission."

"I'm sure they do Major. I suggest you visit Commander Shepard, she asked me to pass her address to you. Good work Vega, Hackett out." Vega saluted and the image of Admiral Hackett disappeared from his Terminal. _Visit Lola and Scars… Definitely! _He sniffed under his arms and shrugged._ Guess I should take a shower before that._

Javik has left earth together with Liara and they returned to Thessia where they wanted to help with the rebuilding. He was still amused how these primitives reacted to him, like he was some kind of a God. But this Asari was different; she unleashed a primal feeling in him. A feeling that he was sure he would never feel again. He doesn't want that feeling but the long lonely travel in a small spaceship ended in the inevitable. _Black eyes locked on his, blue lips on his, blue perfect breasts in his hands, other blue lips around him._ He shook his head to lose those images but it was useless. _That's going to be interesting_

Garrus and Shepard made their way back to the apartment holding hands as they walked slowly through the city. It took them a while because Shepard had to stop every now and then to rest and catch some breath. "I heard that Vega is going to return to earth later today." Her face lit up as she heard that. Vega was like a little brother to her. "I can't wait to hear how his first mission as a CO of a ship was." She smiled at him. "When is expected back?"

Garrus leaned down to her, hold his mouth to her ear and whispered "Hmmm Zoe you know we have enough time alone till he's back." She giggled at that. "You are a dirty minded turian Garrus, you know that right?"

"I know you love it" he nibbled softly at her neck and felt her shudder. She pushed herself a bit away from him. "Easy big boy, unless you want to take me in front of all these nice innocent people, we should wait till we are home." She winked at him with a huge smile on her face. He growled deeply and felt that his pants were becoming too tight and that too fast. With another growl he picked her up careful and started to carry her home. He heard her giggling and hurried up.

**To my few readers a huge thanks for reading this! I know its not much but I still hope you enjoy it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As usual everything from the MASS EFFECT universe belongs to Bioware/EA.**

**I'm still working on my English writing skills so please forgive any typos or wrong grammar. Sex ahead… though I never have written stuff like that before so don't expect too much…**

Ch. 9

* * *

The debriefing didn't took too much time so he had some spare time before he wanted to meet with Shepard in the evening. Admiral Hackett was very pleased with his results and he had said that he's going to climb up the career ladder very quick if he could keep up this working. Vega looked at his watch. 2pm _Eight hours till Lola and Scars. _He wandered around in the City and remembered back a few months as this was their battlefield in the reaper war. There was not much evidence left, at least in this area. Things went back to normal very quick there was also a Movie in the Theatres about the war and about Lola and her team. The film was called Mass Effect. _Who had that great idea?_ But eight hours were still eight hours and for the fact that Alliance soldiers had free entry to the movie he decided to watch it. So he ordered an cab and headed to the next theatre. He was in this movie as well, though he refused to work with the producers. He liked the actor that played him though. _…Prinze Jr. what a name. _He entered the theatre, get his ticket and get to his seat. The movie started with a text.

'In 2157, humanity discovered it was not alone in the Universe…'

* * *

Garrus tried to type in the correct accesscode to enter the building where their apartment was. Spirits know the woman who had her hands all over his body was not helping him concentrate. _C984R… Damn that's not it_. He stood there in the shadow of the skyscraper with definitely too tight pants on and a woman that has visible fun as she distracted him.

"C'mon big guy you can do that" she smirked at him as her hands wandered to his pants.

He growled at her. _This woman is going to be my death someday._He inhaled trying to ignore her hand on his member_. Come on Vakarian youre and Tech-expert you can get this door open. _Her grip tightened and he exhaled. _Think dammit THINK! _His hands flew over the console.

"Access granted" and with that the lock on the main entrance went green. With a deep rumble in his chest he picked her up and carried her through the entrance hall.

To his luck nobody else was there with them because he was "visibly" aroused. He entered the elevator pushed the button for the 104th floor and let her down just to pin her against the wall as soon as the door had closed. "You know you're going to pay for that Zoe!" he growled with his hands on her hip

"I hope so." she gasped as he started to nip at her neck and let his hands wander all over her body, one up to her breasts the other down.

She gasped as his hand cupped one of her breast through the fabric of her shirt. She reached back over her head and started to stroke the sensitive spot beneath his fringe and pressed her ass against his erection and let him moan.

Garrus could smell her arousal and let his hand slip in her pants and underwear and was welcomed with wetness and as he entered her with one of his talons he was rewarded with a gasp from her.

He must fight the urge to rip her clothes to shreds and fuck her right there in the middle of the elevator. _How long does this fucking elevator take?_

"104th floor" a voice announced and with a 'bing' the door opened and they were greeted with the gasps of an older human couple that waited for the elevator.

Garrus backed away from Shepard with a grin on his face as he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him out of the elevator. What a sight they must have been. A Turian with a very visible erection and her with her pants unzipped. As they passed the visibly shocked couple he saw that she grinned at them and he didn't care what they thought.

Her hands were all over Garrus as he was about to unlock the apartment door. This time he remembered the code. _Thank the spirits._

He couldn't wait any longer, the urge to bury his dick in her was just too big. With a growl he pushed the door open, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her in. The apartment was immense, on the left side was the kitchen with a huge countertop but that was not going to work as long as she wasn't fully recovered.

He heard her giggle. "Would you please hurry?"

He turned rushed straight through the apartment, crossed the open living room ignoring the couch and entered their bedroom. He laid her down on the big bed in the middle of the room and placed himself on top of her.

"Too much clothes" was the only sentence his mind could build right now.

He still had his problems with removing human shirts so he just ripped it to shreds and growled as he discovered the she hasn't wore a bra. Garrus licked down her neck to her collarbone and she gasped at the feeling of his rough tongue.

He loved the light salty taste of her skin and let his tongue wander down her body.

He cupped one breast with his right hand, softly playing with the already hard nipple and made her body arch. His other hand between her thighs and he entered her pants again and let his talon slit in her what was rewarded with a moan of her, he let his talon slit in and out enjoying her warm, wet tightness as she cupped his face with both her hands.

She looked him directly in the eyes and gave him a deep kiss, opened her mouth for his tongue.

As they parted she whispered to him "Fuck me please!"

That nearly made him cum. No need for another invitation. Other than the shirt he had no problems removing her pants and her… _What was it called? Thong right! _And soon she lay before him completely exposed what let him growl viciously.

He realized that he was still in his clothes and he removed them faster than he could ever imagine the air was cool against his erection as he closed the distance between himself and her on the bed. She spread her knees for him so he could settle between them easily, his cock in his hand aiming for her soft spot, his eyes locked on hers.

He knew he never could fuck with a turian female again, Zoe had totally ruined them for him.

She moaned as his cock entered her slowly. He was going easy at the beginning, waiting for her to accommodate to him. Her body arched and her fists clenched in the sheets as he was completely inside her just to retreat almost completely. She moaned louder with every thrust he made, he also upped the tempo with every move. He had to resist the feeling to mark her as he started to pound in her.

Her hands were massaging the sensitive spot under his fringe and her feet were locked behind his back as he was driving her to the edge of her orgasm. She cried his name out loudly as she climaxed and he couldn't hold on longer as her inner muscles started to milk him and he emptied himself completely in her.

They were breathing heavily as he collapsed besides her. She gasped for air "Garrus… That… was… amazing…" He purred teasingly "I know." She turned her head at him smiling. He added "Spirits I love you Zoe. No Vakarian without Shepard" as nuzzled at her neck. She snuggled against him and whispered tired "I love you too Garrus."

* * *

**So not much else than a lil Shakarian sexy time… I hope you like it cuz u have no clue how hard it was for me to write it. I would like to know what you think of it cuz im not sure if its good or not and I want to know if I should write some more of that in the future or not =) **


End file.
